


Stranger Than (Fan) Fiction

by Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP (cajungirlkye)



Series: Sam/Reader Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has feelings for Sam and uses fanfiction as an outlet for those feelings. What happens when Sam discovers the fanfiction that the reader has written about herself and Sam?</p><p>Based on the following imagines: Imagine reading SPN fanfiction and Sam & Dean catching you doing so (and) Imagine Sam and Dean reading the fanfic you wrote about the Supernatural books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this fic, the reader is included in the Supernatural books so there's a Sam/Y/N ship.

_Sam  leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Y/N's. Y/N wrapped her arms around Sam and deepened the kiss. Sam softly bit Y/N's bottom lip and groaned when Y/N moaned into his mouth._

_They broke apart, breathless. "Stay with me tonight," Sam pleaded, his eyes searching Y/N's._

_Y/N bit her lip, then nodded. Sam grinned and led her to his bedroom._

_Sam closed the bedroom door behind them. He turned and pulled Y/N into a tight embrace. "God, I've wanted you for so long." He pulled her over to the bed and sat down._

_Y/N gave Sam a sweet kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. "I've wanted you too, Sam," she whispered against his lips.  Sam slid his hands under Y/N's tank top, caressing the soft skin at her sides  before pulling it off of her, exposing her firm breasts.  Sam then pulled Y/N to him and flipped them over to where Y/N was on the bed and Sam was hovering over her. He started trailing kisses from her lips to her neck, then nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Mmm," he rumbled. He scraped his teeth over Y/N's pulse point and she moaned._

_Sam let out a breathy laugh and continued kissing Y/N. His hands wandered down Y/N's body to her pajama bottoms. Y/N raised her hips in permission and Sam slowly tugged both her pajama bottoms and underwear off, then brushed his thumb across her hip in reassurance. "Y/N," you're so beautiful," he whispered, running his other hand up Y/N's inner thigh to -_

"Y/N?"  

Y/N jumped and quickly closed her tablet cover. Sam walked into the library. "Hey, I've been looking for you. Whatcha doing?"

_Just reading smutty fanfiction about us,_ Y/N thought. "Oh, nothing. Uh... catching up on some news back home, you know how it is." She chuckled nervously. "Nothing interesting here." _Great. Be more obvious._

"O...k..." Sam replied slowly. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed."

"Me? Yeah, no, I'm great," Y/N replied.  "Never better.  Just fine. Peachy, even."

Sam gave her a strange look. "Umm, alright. Just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready in case you're hungry."  He gave Y/N another strange look before walking out of the library.

Y/N covered her face with her hands. _God, that was embarrassing_. She thought she would die if Sam ever knew that she had feelings for him, much less read fanfiction about them.

Charlie had told Y/N about the "Sam / Y/N" ship after she had caught Y/N staring at Sam one day while visiting the bunker.  "So, you and Sam are about to actually become canon, huh?" Charlie had said with a grin. "I totally ship you guys together."

"What?" Y/N had replied with a blush. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but you and Sam get together in the latest Supernatural book. In fact, you two are one of the most popular ships in the Supernatural fandom, and have been since you showed up in the books." Charlie had gone on to explain how 'shipping' worked and had even showed Y/N some "Sam / Y/N" fanfics. Y/N had started reading some of the fanfiction out of curiosity, but soon discovered that there were actually many really well-written stories out there, some of which had become premium fantasy material. She had even recently joined AO3 in order to try her hand at writing. She wasn't comfortable writing the smutty stuff since she actually knew Sam, but she figured there wasn't any harm in writing out the different ways she thought she might actually tell Sam about her feelings for him. It's not like he was ever going to know about it...

*********************************************************

The next morning, Y/N walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Dean fully dressed and packing their duffle bags. "Hey guys, is there a case?"

"Yeah, just a salt & burn over in Louisiana," Dean explained.  "We need you here in case something comes up and we need some research."

"We'll be back in a couple of days," Sam added.

Y/N shrugged. "Ok then, see you guys later. Be careful."

After the boys left, Y/N decided to write a bit since she had the bunker to herself.  She opened up her word-processing software and got to work on her latest fic.

After a couple of hours of writing, she became tired and decided to go take a nap since she needed to be up late because the boys were probably going to be needing her later that evening for research.

*********************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean come home early and Sam accidentally finds Y/N's AO3 account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to reaverattack for helping me with this part when I got stuck!

Sam was paying for some snacks at a gas station a few hours outside of Lebanon while Dean was filling up the Impala when Dean’s phone rang. He saw Dean listen for a minute then reply with "Ok, no problem," before hanging up and sending a text.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked once he got back to the car.

“Oh, that was Garth,” Dean replied. “Another hunter was closer and is going to take over. No big deal. I already texted Y/N and let her know that we were on our way back.”

“Huh, well ok then,” Sam replied.

*********************************************************

"Y/N? We're back!" Sam called out when he and Dean made it back to the bunker. "Y/N?" She wasn't in the kitchen, or the media room, or her bedroom. "Maybe she's in the library," Dean said, heading to put the weapons away. “Aka the ‘nerd sanctuary’”.

Sam glared at Dean and walked into the library. Y/N's laptop was on and open, but Y/N wasn't in there either.

Sam sat down and grabbed Y/N's laptop, wanting to check on something online.  When he cleared the screensaver, a website was already pulled up. He went to minimize it so he could open up a separate Internet browser when he saw his name, so he stopped and read what was on the screen.

_“I want that to be the last time we pretend to be a couple,_ _” Sam said._ _“Oh, ok then,_ _” Y/N replied, disappointed. She turned to leave the motel room._

_“Hey, no, no, that_ _’s not what I meant,_ _” Sam quickly corrected himself and grabbed Y/N_ _’s wrist._ _“I meant that that was the last time I wanted to PRETEND. I want us to be a real couple._ _”_

_Y/N bit her lip and broke into a huge grin._ _“Really?_ _” She looked up shyly at Sam._

_“Of course, Y/N._ _” Sam took her hands in his._ _“I_ _’ve wanted to be with you since we met._ _” He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her._ _“No more pretending,_ _” he whispered against her lips._

Y/N was writing fanfiction... about herself and Sam. Did that mean that she thought about him that way?

Dean walked into the library. “It sounds like she's in the shower.  I hope she leaves some –” He stopped when he noticed the look on Sam’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Sam slammed Y/N’s laptop shut. “Nothing, nothing.”

“Come on, Sammy, you look like someone just told you that you won the lottery.” His eyes widened. “Does Y/N have a hidden porn stash?”

“God, Dean, don’t be gross. No, of course not.”

“Well then what is it?”

“I… I think she has feelings for me.” Sam cleared his throat. “I accidentally just found her AO3 account… She’s been writing stories – fanfiction – about me & her.”

“Well, that’s good, right? Maybe you two can fess up instead of just oogling each other every time you’re in the same room together.  Now you can rock her world in reality instead of just fiction.” Dean waggled his eyebrows, and then stood up.

“I'm gonna go grab some food. When she gets out of the shower tell her to text me if she wants anything.” 

Sam watched Dean walk out of the library and opened Y/N’s laptop again.  Dean had given him an idea.

He made a note of her AO3 username and went to go look up the rest of her fanfics on his own laptop.

*********************************************************

Charlie’s phone beeped with an incoming text message from Dean.

_Part 2 was a success. Hopefully Sam makes a move now._

She quickly sent a reply.

_Great! Now go shut down Y/N’s laptop – it wasn’t on when I snuck in there and pulled up her AO3 account._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky, sneaky Dean & Charlie!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now that Sam knows the reader's ficcy secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know AO3 doesn’t have a private messaging feature (like Fanfiction.net does), but let’s pretend they do.
> 
> (BTW, I'm sorry if this part sucks. I've been struggling with this and finally got fed up with it.)

A few days later, Dean was gone on a supply run and Sam and Y/N were hanging out together at the bunker. They started to take a walk but had to go inside when it started raining, so they dried off and changed into some dry clothes and watched a movie together before Sam stretched. “I think I’ll go take a nap,” he said.  Y/N just smiled at him and nodded, then waited until she heard Sam’s door shut before she grabbed her laptop and opened her browser to AO3.  She was just getting ready to post the fic she had written a few days ago when she received a private message.

**From: HunterGuy83**

**_Um, so I read your (ship name) stories and I was wondering if you could read mine and tell me what you think? It_ ** **_’s my first fanfiction and I_ ** **_’m really nervous about it._ **

Y/N messaged back.

**From: HunterGirl85**

**_Sure, I can do that for you. Send it on over._ **

A few minutes later another message popped up in her inbox.

**From: HunterGuy83**

**_Thank you so much!_ **

_Sam had developed feelings for Y/N almost from the moment they had met._

_Y/N had teamed up with Sam and Dean on a hunt, and after it was over, they all went to get a drink and unwind.  Sam was immediately drawn to Y/N, and was amazed at how comfortable he felt around her._

_Dean found himself a girl and went back to her place, so Sam & Y/N had wound up talking at the bar for a while before Y/N gave Sam a ride back to his & Dean's motel, where they had continued to talk until sunup. Sam told Y/N about his Mom and Jess, and how sometimes he thought things would've been easier if he hadn't been born. Y/N had told him about her own family and how she had gotten into hunting. _

_They also discovered a mutual love of reading, so when Y/N said that she had thought about opening up a rare book shop before going into hunting, Sam told her about the bunker's library and wound up inviting her to check it out when she was in town. They exchanged numbers and agreed to keep in touch and team up whenever they found themselves in the same town._

_After teaming up on nearly every hunt for the next few months, Sam and Dean had decided to ask Y/N to move into the bunker and team up permanently. She agreed, and moved into the bunker a short time later._

Y/N smiled at the memory. That was pretty much how it had happened. She and Sam had talked for hours about anything and everything.

_Sam & Y/N grew to be best friends over the next few months, but Sam wanted more. _

_During quiet nights when there were no cases he and Y/N would curl up on the couch together and watch movies.  He longed to pull Y/N to him, wrap his arms around her, and hold her.  When they were researching during cases, he would find himself watching Y/N as she flipped through lore books. Her (h/c) hair would flop down over her face, and he would have to stop himself from reaching out to tuck it behind her ear. On hunts, he would always partner with Y/N if they had to split up so he could make sure she was ok, even though he knew that Y/N could handle things herself._

_Sam felt that Y/N made him a better person, but he was always afraid of ruining their friendship. But one day he learned by accident that Y/N reciprocated his feelings._

_So he decided to give it a shot._

_He asked Y/N to take a walk with him. They walked a little ways, and Sam was just about to take Y/N_ _’s hand and tell her, when a huge clap of thunder sounded and a torrential downpour started, soaking them both._

Y/N glanced toward the ceiling, hearing the rain patter still on the roof. _What a weird coincidence,_ she thought. She turned back to the story.

_Sam and Y/N ran back inside, both soaking wet. They changed into some dry clothes and popped in a movie. Sam spent most of the movie trying to re-work up the nerve to tell Y/N his feelings, but then finally decided to write it down for Y/N to read. He made an excuse to go back to his room and began to write._

Y/N gasped. _Oh crap,_ she thought.

She heard a throat clearing and looked up to see Sam standing nervously in the doorway. He pulled out his phone and pressed a button, and suddenly another message alert popped up on Y/N’s AO3 account. Shaking, she clicked the message.

**From: Hunterguy83**

**_Y/N,_ **

**_Every word here is true. I_ ** **_’ve had feelings for you ever since we met, but was afraid you didn_ ** **_’t feel the same, and I didn_ ** **_’t want to make things awkward between us in case you didn_ ** **_’t feel for me like I feel for you._ **

**_I accidentally found your AO3 account the other day, and it actually gave me hope that maybe you do share my feelings. If this is awkward I_ ** **_’m sorry, I_ ** **_’ll never mention it again, but please don_ ** **_’t be embarrassed. Your stories are wonderful, and I hope that we can create some real memories for you to write about._ **

**_Sam_ **

Y/N bit her lip and looked at Sam, who was fidgeting with his phone. She turned back to her laptop, typed a few words, and clicked the “send” button.

Y/N watched as Sam looked at his phone and grinned. He walked over and pulled Y/N into his arms, then tilted her head up and gave Y/N a slow, soft kiss. Y/N broke the kiss long enough to move her laptop to the coffee table, then wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled him down to the couch with her, fanfiction and her AO3 account forgotten.

**From: HunterGirl85**

**_Sam,_ **

**_I_ ** **_’d like that._ **

**_Y/N_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add a small epilogue later, just FYI.
> 
> Come join me on Tumblr! http://sam-winchester-is-my-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
